


Oh, The little things he does

by eldergardenshipping (dozydin_keyfree)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: After writing so much angst, Afternoon Cuddles, All the cuddles, Before I found out one of the people he was based on was David Tennants Doctor Who, Cheek Kisses, Domestic Fluff, Don’t copy to another site, First chapter is a sickfic bc I had too many ideas, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Growing Old Together, I needed fluff so I wrote this, Just know that I mean Looker, Literally all that makes it mature is just, Mild Language, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Multi, Old Age, Old Married Partners, Polyamory, Rated Mature solely because they curse, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sneaky kisses, So Married, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, and im too attached to it to change it, but this one was the easiest to write, i hc named Looker David on accident about two years ago, sick cuddles, so when you see the name David, surprise kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dozydin_keyfree/pseuds/eldergardenshipping
Summary: A collection of fluffy one-shots and drabbles of these three dorks being old and in love and fluffy. Why? Because I'm a soft sap and after writing so much angst, I needed to write some fluff.Also, Yeet!! First Catfightsfrogshipping fic!! >w<





	Oh, The little things he does

**Author's Note:**

> A sickfic bc,,, Idk. It was the easiest Idea I had to execute at the moment.

Summers in Alola were unbearably hot, unforgiving to a Sinnohan like David, but the winters were a wonderful relief. Calm. Cool. Never freezing him to his bones like Sinnohs snowy winds. 

The retired detective prided himself on his ability to withstand the cold compared to his Alolan husbands, but even he fell ill when ignoring his body’s call for him to seek warmth. Despite his love for Alola’s winters, visiting Mount Lanakila in the midst of December was not the best decision. 

He’d been scolded by Hala, who’d carried him from Officer Jenny’s bike to their bed and now rested under the covers awaiting Nanu’s turn to give him an earful. When Nanu came home, however, David heard no criticism. Instead, he got a fever check and a disgruntled mumble. 

* * *

Nanu left the bedroom, scratching the back of his neck. He’d handled plenty of colds before, but flu’s? He’d only had it maybe thrice in his life.

He knew one thing for certain though. Hala was forever a blessing. Their husband had left Nanu instructions on the fridge for him to follow. 

Reading through, there was only one change he’d make. The soup.

Most of Nanu’s cooking was poke-kibble at best, but his soups could rival any great grandmother's heirloom recipes. He also knew David.

Hala had instructed him to make plain Chicken Noodle, but Nanu knew David’s tastebuds were shot. Plain Chicken Noodle wouldn’t have enough flavor for him and If it doesn’t have a distinct enough taste, David won’t eat it. Something about flavorless things being dangerous to him. Nanu didn’t entirely understand, but who was he to judge? If it was a sensory issue, that was all he needed to know. He had his own and even if he didn’t, he’d still try to adjust to make David comfortable.

The Alolan wrapped his meowth themed apron around himself, ready to set to work on making a nice, healing meal for his husbands. He put on some music like how Hau and Acerola showed him, a hint of a smirk slipping when one of his favorite traditional Alolan songs started his tasks off. He grabbed the usual basic items for the soup, dancing gently every once in a while in doing so, adding colored rotini noodles to make it fun. He added chives and garlic to the broth, then sweetpeas, carrots, celery and sun-dried tomatoes. He of course added the chicken, but he let that flavor be subtle.

While making the soup, Nanu also made some honey lemon tea. He made two cups, sipping one of them himself to make sure he’d made it right and making adjustments as needed. 

It was when medicine time came around that everything was ready. Nanu spent extra time making sure everything was up to par, mostly reassuring himself that the soup was intense enough for David. When he finally convinced himself that it was fine, he topped the bowl with a single stem of rosemary. He set the cup of tea next to it, then the medicine and removed his apron. He stretched a moment, letting out a tiring out yawn and grabbed the tray, shuffling back into the bedroom. 

“David hasn’t moved an inch since I checked his fever… Should check again.”

Getting the thermometer, Nanu noticed David’s breathing rattle. Also that he was apparently awake. David looked up at his husband and looked like he was saying something, coughing afterwards, but Nanu only raised a brow, not hearing more than a muffle. He set down the tray, then curiously fiddled with his hearing aids. 

His ears rang from the volume of his music playing in the kitchen and he darted back to turn it off. Coming back, he scratched the back of his neck, noting how David visibly relaxed.

“Shit, David.. My music keep ya up?”

“Y.. Yes.. But it is fine,” David had to pause, continuing once his coughing fit had passed. “I-I feel much better.”

Nanu frowned. 

“You’re a shitty liar, David. Never heard one from you that was so blatant either; I almost feel insulted.”

“Maybe p-puppy eyes are... better suited?” 

“You’re takin’ your meds.”

“Damn.” 

A weak snort followed that, then another coughing fit. It was enough to prompt the retired Kahuna to grab the tiny plastic cup of medication and patiently wait for David to take it. The retired detective took the hint, putting up almost no fuss while taking it, Nanu taking his temperature while he was occupied. 

“102.. Not where I’d like it, but it doesn’t warrant a Nurses call like the 104 you had earlier. Here.”

Nanu picked up the tea he’d made, holding it to David’s lips after taking a seat at his side. He pulled away when his beloved reached for it himself. 

“I’m not lettin’ you do it yourself when you’re this fuckin’ sick, Sugar Bewear. All this shit’s still hot, you’ll drop it and burn yourself.”

Lucky for him, David felt too ill to bicker back and begrudgingly sipped the tea when Nanu felt he was ready for it. It worked, since David liked to take long sips and would have a coughing fit between them. Nanu had grown to be a rather patient man over the years. Had to. What with how slow-moving life in Alola was compared to Interpol. 

When it came to the soup, David didn’t bother arguing at all. Simply accepted that Nanu was going to feed it to him, like it or not. 

“Stubborn old man.” Nanu teased, snorting affectionately.

All he got in response was a grumble and some coughing, David nestling back with his eyes closed, half asleep. Nanu listened to his breathing, hearing the rattle and grabbing a bottle of vapor rub. 

Doing his best not to disturb David, Nanu unbuttoned his husbands shirt and rubbed the vapor rub on his chest. He buttoned it back and listened to David’s breathing and coughing. He smirked fondly at the man, pleased that it was helping. 

After washing his hands, he checked the list Hala had left, shrugging. 

“Don’t snuggle? Nah. Sorry, Angel. Doesn’t matter if it’s you or Sugar Bewear, sick or not, I’m snugglin’.”

Nanu mused and crawled under the covers, David instantly nestling into his neck and curling up. Nanu’s reaction was only to hold his old partner close, close his eyes and give David a gentle backrub. He smirked when he felt David go limp into a deep sleep only when Nanu began his version of purring. 

Not that he minded. He was purring for a reason after all. 

_ David liked it and Nanu was content. _

Content enough to sleep, finally.

Now if only Hala were here to snuggle too.

* * *

Hala tiredly stepped through the threshold of his home, light of the sun shining past him and illuminating him until he closed the door. He smiled as he looked throughout the humble cottage, seeing memories of the people he loved most on his walls, smelling the soup one husband made and the other-... 

“Ah yes..” Hala sighed defeatedly.

David was in bed, resting off the flu. Not sitting haphazardly on the sofa reading aloud to their grandchildren and great grandchildren. 

Looking into the kitchen and failing to see Nanu there, or anywhere else around the house, he pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew exactly where he was.

Hala made his way to their bedroom, standing at the edge of their gigantic bed and shook his head. He wasn’t even remotely surprised when Nanu woke up and immediately succumbed to a coughing fit. 

“I would ask if you’ve learned your lesson, but I’m sure I know the answer already.”

Though a cough, he smirked a weaker version of his patented shit-eating grin, “Yep.”

“Grimm… I love you.. but you and Firefly are the  _ dumbest _ men I have ever met.”

“Shut up and snuggle us, Angel.”

David added in, clearing his congested throat, “Please, Haven, do snuggle?”

Shaking his head again, Hala smiled at both of his wonderfully ridiculous husbands.

“Fine.”

After crawling into bed, he wrapped his arms around them both, the two drawn and melting into his touch. 

“Nanu took care of you while he was still healthy, Firefly?”

“Mhm.. He even made me tea.”

Checking Nanu, Hala snorted. He’d passed back out, nuzzled perfectly between the two. 

David smiled faintly, “He is still purring, so I may fall back asleep..”

“Go ahead, Firefly. I got you both.” 

When the two retired agents were snoozing, Hala couldn’t bring himself to move again. He kissed Nanu’s cheek nonetheless, a soft, disgruntled croak interrupting the purring before it continued again.

“If only you knew just how much you do and what it means to us, Grimm.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this!!!


End file.
